Avoiding Our Problems
by Dannyswife14
Summary: It was just another day for Danny. But when his parents find out his secret, things take a turn for the worst. Danny finds himself all alone in a world filled with darkness. He needs some help, but where can you go when everyone around you turns on you?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own Danny Phantom. But that would be cool if I did. Oh the things I could do if I owned it...Oh well On with the story.

**A/N**: This is my first Fanfiction so be nice. I accept **GOOD CONSTRUCTIVE** criticism. And I want to say that I am not going to update unless I have at least three reviews. Thanks now to the story.

**Chapter 1**: The Mistake of a Lifetime

Danny Fenton sat at his desk, staring into space. It was his last class of the day and it was usually the fastest class of the day, but today it felt like time was standing still.

"Come on. Come on." Danny said under his breath as he looked from the clock to his math teacher Mr. Lancer. It seemed like the second hand of the clock was stuck at 5 minutes till 3

Danny looked from Mr. Lancer to the clock again. "3, 2, 1..."

Riinnng!

"Finally school's out for the the day!" Danny said in relief. "I'd thought Math Class would never end!"

The fresh air outside felt good to Danny.

"Yeah, I know." replied Sam. Her dark hair blew onto her face by a breeze and she moved it aside. "Mr. Lancer wasn't as excited as usual either."

"I noticed that too." said Danny. "Class was exceptionally boring."

"I wonder why..." said Sam thoughtfully.

"Do you think it was a ghost, Danny?" asked Tucker.

" I doubt it, Tuck." said Danny. "It probably just felt like a long day."

"Yeah, I know what you mean...oh and um dash is coming. We'd better go." mentioned Tucker motioning towards the bully.

"We'll see you later then, Danny."

"Okay, later." Danny yelled to his friends before finally turning and heading home."

Danny was about four blocks away from his house when he saw a blue mist come out of his mouth, and the power went out all over block. Then he heard screams coming from up ahead.

"Oh man. Why can't I just have one ghost free afternoon." changing into his ghost mode and flying towards the trouble. His hair shone in the sun as he took to the skies. When he got there he saw Technus, the ghost that had the power to control all electronic devices.

"Oh great." said Danny. He then flew at Technus at full speed.

"I, Technus, master of-"

" Master of long winded introductions." interupted Danny. "Do you ever stop talking about yourslef?"

"I technus shall rule your world and all appliances in it!"

"Yeah well you're going to halve to go through me."

" Very well then." replied Technus with a smirk. "I'll get to show you new moves and destroy you at the same time." Technus shot a bunch of Ectoplasm rays from his hands. The rays hit danny and he got blasted into the wall.

"You are no match for me puny ghost child." eclaimed Technus. "I shall rule this world and all-"

"Oh, give it a rest will ya?" danny sighed, as he flew towards him at full speed

"BOOM" went the sound of a fist hitting metal as Danny socked Technus right in his mouth.

"Ow!" Technus yelled in pain and surprise. " you shall pay for interrupting Technus mid- sentence like that! Feel my wrath of FURY you-"

BOOM! Goes the sound again as Danny punches Technus to the ground. Technus sits up and starts yelling a new speech. " FINE, YOU WIN! I'll come back another day and win over your appliances!"

And with that technus rubbed his cheek where Danny had punched him, got up, and disappeared into thin air.

"Well, that was easy." Danny said. "Time to get going and with that he flew home.

Danny landed on his door step outside of his house after diving from the skies, and walked into his house. His sister Jazz was standing in the hallway, reading today's mail.

"Mom and Dad are upstairs. They want to talkto you about cleaning your room or something." Jazz explained, while still reading a letter.

"Okay, I'll go and talk with them." Danny said. "Doubt it's anything major."

Danny walked past Jazz, and she glanced up at her little brother as he walked up the first five steps.

"Danny, wait!" Jazz yelled suddenly to Danny as he continued up the stairs.

Danny turned his head and glanced down at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"What's her problem?" He thought to himself. Thinking nothing of it, he wandered up, wandering what say to his parents regarding his room.

" Danny, no" jazz thought urgently to herself. Stop she screamed in her mind. Stop Danny stop.

Danny made it up the stairs, and to his doorway, where standing there staring at him.

" Yes, I know my room needs to be cleaned, and I'll in a second to talk to you about it." Danny explained.

"Danny! Is that you? Are you feeling okay?" questioned his mother Maddie.

Danny gave his parents a funny look, shrugged his shoulders, walked into his room and locked his door behind him.

"Everyone is acting so strangely today, I wander why..." Danny thought. Jazz yelling for me to stop, my parents staring at me and asking odd questions... I'll call Sam and ask them what they think of this.

Unfortunately, neither of them could figure it out either. Tucker had been the only one with any helpful words of encouragement.

""That is strange."" Sam said when Danny had finished telling them about his family's strange behavior

"I can under stand your parents reactions when you said that thing about your room but Jazz. That's just plain wierd."

"I'll think about what you told me and call you if anything comes up?" Tucker said . "Until then, Later!"

"Bye, guys." Danny said, and he hung up the phone. He picked up a comb from his desk, then went over to his mirror to comb it. His white was all tangled and his black jumpsuit had dirt on it.

Wait a minute...white hair...black jumpsuit...

"Oh no..." Danny gasped.

To Be continued...

**A/N**: Well How was that? I hope I did okay. I was really nervous about this story. Anyway, please review and tell me how I did. I will update if I get two reviews. Thanks. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

**Avoiding Our Problems**

AN: Hey every one. I decided that I should update this story before the fans of this story start to get impatient with me. Just so you know, I can only update this story on the school computers because my computer at home won't let me do it. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that so that you don't get too impatient with me. Anyway, don't blame me if this chapter is not as exciting as the last one. So, on with the story.

_**Previously on Avoiding Our Problems...**_

_**Riinnng!**_

"_**Finally school's out for the day!" Danny said.**_

"_**Yeah I know." Danny said. "Class was exceptionally boring."**_

"_**Do you think it was a ghost, Danny?" asked Tucker.**_

"_**I doubt it, Tuck." said Danny.**_

"_**Okay, later." Danny yelled to his friends before finally turning and heading home.**_

"_**Oh man. Why can't I just have one ghost free afternoon."**_

'_**Danny, no' Jazz thought urgently to herself. 'STOP!' she screamed in her mind. 'Stop Danny stop.'**_

"_**Danny! Is that you? Are you feeling okay?" questioned his mother Maddie.**_

_**Wait a minute...white hair...black jumpsuit...**_

"_**Oh no..." Danny gasped.**_

Chapter 2: Updates and any suggestions

Ring. Ring. Ring. "Sam Tuck. Please pick up." said Danny, desperately pacing his room. He was calling Sam and Tucker to tell them what he had just done, and to see if they had any ideas about what he should do.

Ring. Ring Ring. Ring- "Hi you have reached the Manson residence. We are unable to answer the phone at this time. At the sound of the tone please leave your name phone number and a brief message and we will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you and have a wonderful day."

Beeeep.

Danny turned off the phone without leaving a message. He didn't know what else to do. He had already tried each of their cell phones and got the machine, and he had tried to reach tucker at his house but he wasn't home either.

Danny didn't know what to do. Now that his parents knew his secret, they would never accept it. They would never accept him. They would want to conduct experiments on him to try and get rid of his ghost powers or his ghost side. They would never rest until they got rid of Danny Phantom, or 'The Ghost Boy,' once and for all.

Suddenly, there was a tap on his bedroom window. Danny hurried over to his window, expecting to see Sam and or Tucker outside. What he saw instead, made him not sigh with relief, but gasp with shock and surprise. Floating outside of his window were the three ghost birds, who worked for the one person Danny hated most. They worked for Vlad Plasmius.

"What do you three want now?" accused Danny, taking a defensive stance as two rings appeared around his waist, one going up and the other one going down, transforming him into Danny Phantom.

"Calm down kid." One of the ghost birds said.

"We aren't here to fight." Said another one.

"Then why are you here?" the ghostly teenager asked suspiciously. These guys worked for his enemy and he was definitely not about to lower his guard.

"We come bearing a message from Vlad Plasmius. He says that he knows that your parents have found out your secret. He wants to make you an offer." The third ghost bird explained.

"And what's his offer?" said Danny, still a little cautious.

"You can either stay here and be experimented on, or you can come and live with him where no one will ever experiment on you or judge you. If you decide to accept the offer, he will send his private jet to come and pick you up in the park at midnight tonight, and then take you to his mansion." The third ghost bird continued.

"Just mark you answer on this piece of paper." The first ghost bird added, holding out his leg. Attached to his leg was a small scroll. Danny untied the paper from the birds leg and unrolled it. There, written in Vlad's familiar handwriting, were the words 'yes' and 'no.' Danny walked over to his mirror and he looked at himself in the mirror.

As much as he hated to admit it, Vlad was right. Danny had to get out of here and fast. If he stayed here he would be subjected to many humiliating and probably painful experiments. Nobody would ever look at him the same way again. He had to leave Amity Park. He'd have to leave behind his friends and family. Danny laughed when he thought about what Dash would say when he realized his favorite his favorite punching bag was gone. 'No one would even miss me anyway,' Danny thought sadly. 'The only people who might miss me are Jazz and Sam and Tucker.'

Danny looked at his alarm clock. It was already 9:30 pm. He looked at himself in the mirror one more time. Then he grabbed a pencil that was laying on his bedside table and put a check mark next to the word 'yes.'

To Be Continued…

AN: How was that? Hopefully I fixed that huge gap between chapters. I will upload chapters two and three in the same day but if I don't get chapter three up tonight I will get it up tomorrow. Read and review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Avoiding Our Problems Chapter 3:**

Chapter 3:

He opened his window and gave it to the ghost birds. He watched them fly away and when they were out of sight he began to pack his bags. He thought about Sam and Tucker and their reaction to his decision. He wanted to say goodbye to them but it was already 11:30 and he needed to finish packing.

Once he was finished packing he transformed into Danny Phantom and flew out the window. With a last look at what had once been his home, he flew off toward the park. He landed a few blocks from the park, turned back into Danny Fenton, and started to walk towards the park.

"Excuse me," said a voice behind him. "but could you tell me which way I have to go to get to a place called the Nasty Burger?"

"Sure." he said. "You just go two blocks that way then take a left and go five blocks and your there."

"Thanks, I'm Danielle," said the girl offering her hand. "What's your name?"

"Danny. Danny Fenton. Are you new to town?" said Danny shaking her hand.

"Yeah I am. Say, why don't you come with me to the Nasty Burger and you can tell me all about Amity Park." She suggested.

"I would love to," he said. "but I have to be somewhere. I'm meeting. . . someone."

"Oh," said Danielle looking crestfallen. "Yeah so do I. I'm came to visit my brother." For a few minutes there was silence between them, then she said, "Well, I'll see you around then?"

"I don't think so. I'm on my way out of town, and I don't think I'll be coming back." Danny checked his watch. It was two minutes till midnight.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go." He started to walk towards the park. "Good luck finding the Nasty Burger." he said over his shoulder.

"Bye Danny. It was nice to meet you." she yelled after him.

"Nice meeting you too." he yelled over his shoulder. He turned a corner and ran into the park. He looked at his watch again. It was now 11:59. He started to look around for Vlad's jet. At the very center of the park he saw it. He walked over to the man standing next to the door.

"Are you Danny Fenton?" asked the man.

"Yes," answered Danny.

"Right this way Mr. Fenton," said the man, gesturing to the stairs behind him. Danny walked up the stairs and sat in one of the window seats in the center of the plane. The planes engine rumbled to life and they lifted off the ground. He looked out the window for a last look at the town that had once been his home.

"Goodbye." he whispered softly as his only home slowly disappeared into the horizon. When Amity Park was out of sight Danny turned away from the window and let his thoughts drift back to Danielle.


End file.
